


32,000 Troops In New York Harbor

by LabRatsWhore



Series: ‘Til The World Turns Upside Down [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Girl Meets World, Lab Rats (TV 2012), Mighty Med, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (AU for Girl Meets World at least), (See Author's Notes), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - War, Blood and Gore, Divorced Stuart Minkus, Hamilton References, Inhumans (Marvel), Lawyer Vigilantes Rule, Multi, Mutants, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, altered timeline, bre writes shit, headcanons galore, shit bre writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: It hit slowly, and then all at once. Victor Krane was not killed during the bionic battle that led to the creation of the bionic academy. He has a new army, composed of rogue powered people that he managed to convince to join his side, not to mention multiple androids that he built himself using Douglas' plans for Marcus. As this is going on, new Inhumans are popping up everywhere, including some of the Clique Six and their immediate families. Turns out, inhuman genes can still be activated even if they are diluted over generations.Powers have to be mastered quickly, because the war isn't going to wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentlySoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentlySoars/gifts), [James_Stryker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/gifts), [AlexandriaBarakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaBarakat/gifts), [AuburnRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnRed/gifts).



> Timeline: Season 4 of Girl Meets World, Season 3-4 of Lab Rats, Season 2-3 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Season 2-3 (If There was a season 3) of Mighty Med.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add the rest of the character tags as they appear, of course. and probably more. the pairings are just the definite, permanent, pairings. Probably more tags will be added, including probably a lot more of my nonsense ones. lol
> 
> Like I've been obsessed with the Hamilton soundtrack, so of course, that's how this came about. I was lucky enough to be able to see Hamilton since the choir teacher got tickets.
> 
> Updates to this will be very sporadic, though this will be a big project, and one I intend to finish, even if it dribbles over into my college years. lol
> 
> Also, Unlike most of my other stories, this will not be cross-posted on fanfication.net for the simple reason that the rating may or may not go up, and the fact that this is a very complicated, multi fandom X-over.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this crazy, insane, highly unplanned story.

Lucas Friar did not intend to get super powers. Sure, one of the members of their now Clique Seven was bionic, but that was where that ended. He didn't want to end up as a target for evil doers, or put his family in danger. He knew that the heroes were doing all that they could to keep the unpowered people safe, but of course, sometimes it failed. Just like how people died in fires or were killed by human criminals, and sometimes humans like cops or firemen died in the line of duty. Of course, death was inevitable. He just wanted to play baseball for the Houston Astros if he couldn't get into Veterinary School. Which he hoped he could, especially since he had greatly improved his grades starting his second time in 7th grade. God, now he was a Sophomore in high school and soon enough, he would have to begin preparing for college.

He hadn't know that he had inhuman genes. His mother knew she had ancestors that were inhuman, but had assumed that the genes were too diluted. But now, Lucas really was as strong as a horse, if not stronger.

Farkle Minkus, on the other hand, since having met Breana, was doing everything he could to get super powers since he had met, and subsequently began dating Breana. He couldn't get bionics, because that would require him to go through her father. And currently, she didn't want to see any of her family besides her aunt (her mother's half sister) and cousin that she had found living in Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York. Her aunt was the only reason why she had fled to New York specifically, but she had found so much more than that,

New York was Farkle's home, but the only family he had that was worth staying there for was his father, and of course Riley, Maya, Lucas, Zay and Smackle. His and Smackle's breakup had been a mutual one halfway through Freshman year. Sure, they were compatible intellectually, and had a lot of sustainable, interesting conversations, but their hearts just weren't compatible. Smackle tried to understand what he was going through, but it was hard because she still had a hard time identifying with emotions. It wasn't her fault. Smackle just didn't deserve his baggage. His mother would have been a bastard if she was his father. (Mpreg was possible, he had confirmed it with Breana and his father, whom had come out as Bisexual after Farkle had found some questioning pictures of him and another male.)

Breana just knew him like the back of her hand, and had firsthand experience dealing with what had happened to him and his father.

Unlike Lucas, Farkle was not inhuman. He was what, as everyone else would call, a mutant. Hell, Mutants had existed since well before World War II. One of the oldest Mutants had lived through World War II. But to Breana, he was just like her, even if he didn't get his powers the same way.

Zay, on the third hand, got his powers just like Lucas did. Since his mother was best friends with Lucas' mother, he too got to to experience the crazy supplements and vitamins. Nowhere in his family history did anybody have powers that he could see. Luckily, his powers of flight and levitation helped him be a better dancer because he had to learn to be balanced absolutely perfectly in order to avoid injuries. There wasn't much to tell, as long as he didn't fly, he could easily blend into society. Though, him, Breana and Farkle (already an outcast because of his brains) had to help Lucas learn to control his powers. Smackle did her fair share of help as well, able to think of what neither Breana nor Farkle could.

Maya changed gradually, but at the same time, once she noticed them, the changes came on fast. One day, everything was all sunshine and daisies between her and Riley, the next she had a strange symbol on her neck and a thirst for blood. Not literally, but her emotions were WAY more intense, and Mr. Jackson definitely noticed it in her art. Once, she swore that she could read Riley's Mind. It felt so surreal. Maya hated vitamins, so it was so obvious that she too was a mutant.

Riley's changes, however, were subtle for those who didn't know her so well. Farkle and Topanga were the first ones to have noticed. Riley didn't take supplements, only flintstones multivitamins (Maya just loved to tease her about that), so it could only mean one thing. Just like Farkle, she was a mutant. That was one of Topanga's fears, even though she herself hadn't gotten her powers (Wait, Topanga was a powered individual?) until adulthood. Naturally, Riley's power was light manipulation. It was just fitting.

Smackle, glorious Isadora Smackle. She didn't need powers to be useful to her friends. She didn't have as much baggage as Farkle, but she still had baggage. Sure, her family was intact, and she had never had a hand laid on her, unlike three of the seven, but her mother liked to ignore her, and just like Farkle, her father was very busy with his business,

Little did they know, that their world was about to change so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I need halp with powers for Farkle badly! no mutations that would affect his appearance or like his interactions with his friends drastically, though. lol
> 
> And I love the idea of Topanga being a Lawyer Vigilante just like Matt (Murdock) and Laurel (Lance). It's one Au that's also an x-over that I REALLY want to write, just aren't entirely sure how yet. For this fic at least, Topanga's mutant gene wasn't activated until later in life. and of course she made friends with Matt. XD I'm not sure if or when he'll appear in this story though. I don't even know where this story will go, or who will be unlucky enough to die (yes, planned Character death is sorta planned)
> 
> For those who are lost, I may create another work detailing things that are important to this story later on.


End file.
